Comunicado de Autora
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Respuesta de Autora, Chicas He decidido Dejar el Comunciado un Poco mas por si las dudas..., Les Pido Disculpas de antemano por las Molestias Ocasionadas.


**COMUNICADO DE AUTORA:**

**Estimadas Lectoras:**

Antes qué nada, quiero responderte publicamente,a un Review de una persona qué el Cuál Les Comparto A Continuación porqué cuentas claras conservan la amistad:

"**Sarah**:Por favor dejen de publicar más historias que no serán continuadas en mucho tiempo. Creo, personalmente, que es una falta de respeto tanto para sus fans como otros escritores, el que publiquen Historias nuevas todos los días, sabiendo que no podrán continuarlas dentro de poco.

Hay otras autoras que también podrían querer publicar una historia en listada en su sitio y no pueden porque las han bloqueado. Hasta probablemente quien sabe.

Por otro lado, tienes fans que mueren por sus historias y que se hartan de ver que publican nuevas historias y no continúan las ya avanzadas o cualquiera de las nuevas.

Personalmente no busco atacarlas, pero realmente siento que se podrían estar burlando del resto, especialmente de sus fans.

**YO...CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS**... a las cuales dedico mi tiempo libre, dado qué **TRABAJO .**..para poder vivir en este mundo, pagar las cuentas y tener internet para subir mis historias, y sobre todo mi **AMOR**...se y reconozco qué me demoro … Chicas..el día tiene 24 horas y no llego a todo... Debido a otros deberes qué Demandan mi Atención, es por eso qué coloque una **NOTA** de como iba a Continuar con mis historias siguiendo un plan y sobretodo para no desfraudarlas... TENDRIAS QUE **SABERLO SI ME SIGUIERAS...SUMANDO AL HECHO DE QUE...PUBLICO CASI TODOS LOS DIAS**...a diferencias de otras autoras qué han dejado sus paginas sin una nota de Retiro , este mensaje me parece una falta de respeto a mi en particular.. También Cabe Aclarar qué Esta sera la primera y Ultima Vez en qué Publicare un Comunicado Dando Replica a este tipo de Mensajes Molestos y Triviales de **PERSONAS**, qué piensan qué quienes nos Dedicamos a Adaptar en Fanfiction No tenemos Vidas, Pués Shoking! Cómo Mencione Anteriormente Si Tenemos Vidas Aparte y Asuntos que Antender, El Adaptar en este tipo de Foros es para nosotras las Escritoras de Fanfiction un Hobbie, además de un Placer poder Publicar en este Espacio.

Vuelvo a Aclarar Esta es la **ULTIMA VEZ,** en qué Daré Replica a Estos Comentarios porqué No tengo Intenciones de perder mi Tiempo Respondiendo a Personas qué solo buscan Molestar ó hacer pasar un mal Rato, Sé qué Muchas de Ustedes Conocen Mi Situación y que comprenden las veces en que puedo Actualizar y las qué no.

También Quiero Aprovechar este Comunicado Para Agradecer a Cada Una De Ustedes por seguir mis Adaptaciones, por su Follows, Favoritos, Gracias por su apoyo…:D

Sin embargo, Creo que esta **PERSONA**, No entiende el Funcionamiento de Fanfiction, Nosotras las Chicas que nos dedicamos a hacer Adaptaciones de Historias a los personasjes de nuestros Animes Favoritos**, NO** Decidimos quiénes Adaptan Determinados Libros, Tampoco Bloqueamos las publicaciones de Otras Personas, **ESO** Encuanto a Historias se Refiere, Referente al punto de los Autores de los Cuales se pueden Hacer Adaptaciones Fanfiction Establece en Su Reglamento los Nombres de Quienes **NO SE PUEDE REALIZAR NINGUN TRABAJO BASADO EN SU OBRA, **Eso Ya es Ajeno a Nuestro Control, y no Esta en Nuestras Posibilidades de ser Arreglado.

Para Finalizar Les Digo como he mencionado en Anteriores Ocasiones que **SOLO ACTUALIZO LOS FINES DE SEMANA, ESTO ES SABADO Y DOMINGO POR LAS TARDES, DEBIDO A QUE COMO YA DIJE, TRABAJO DE LUNES A VIERNES.\**

**Sin más Les Agradezco Su Comprensión. Gracias!**

**Atte. USAKOSERENITYETERNAL.**

**AGREGADO:**

**Solo para Informarles que Actualice La Nota 2 de Autora, la cuál Contiene mi PLAN DE TRABAJO, ahí les especifico cuáles son las historias largas y cortas OSEA LAS QUE CONTIENEN MAYOR NUMERO DE CAPIS Y MENOR NUMERO DE ESTOS. Esto Para quiénes Quieran Saber Cuádo Inicia Cada Adaptación.**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
